CONVERGENT
by selestehoof
Summary: Peter and Tris are nothing alike, and coming from different factions, they should strongly dislike each other. Peter is assigned to keep an eye on Tris, and thus his feelings begin to change for her. But will she ever feel the same?
1. 1 PETER

**a/n: this is a Petris fanfic. I also support Fourtris so don't bash on me. I like Peter. I like the idea of them together. It's my opinion yo  
****aND YOU HAVE TO ADMIT. INSURGENT. THEM TWO. IT'S CUTE  
****This story follows the book and includes some of the book in it, just with Peter's pov most of the time, Tris will pop up occasionally with her own chapters.**

**disclaimer – I do not own **_**Divergent**_**, although I wish I did.**

* * *

**PETER**

* * *

The Stiff chose Dauntless.

It surprised me at first. Yet, the surprise hasn't faded since we jumped on the train. I'm still wondering how she made it in the first place. With a shrug, I return back to the conversation. I stand close together with Molly and Drew, snickering lowly to ourselves at the girl standing near Christina, talking in hushed voices. Her gray clothing stuck out in the whites and blues that we wore; she was the only one with gray. I wonder how her parents felt. Betrayed. Confused. Our little group gazes at the duo, and the two of them stare back.

A silent war is raging, but do they know?

Christina whispers something to her. I snort and roll my eyes before pivoting back to our discussion, but before we can continue, some of the Dauntless-born begin jumping off the train. "Oh. They're jumping, Peter," Drew states almost like he was oblivious, scratching at his forehead.

I lean a ways out of the train car, furrowing my eyebrows. "No shit, Drew." I retort harshly, pulling myself back in to the still-moving car. I glance at the Stiff and Christina. They haven't even budged from their spot. I don't even consider hesitating.

I walk backwards until the opposite wall hits my back and palms of my hands. I take a running start. I leap out of the train and everything is in slow motion. That is, until I hit the ground. My feet collide with the ground. The impact sends a jolt through my body. I take a few steps forward, a burning sensation running through my feet. However, I remain standing, a grin reaching my lips. I glance around, my gaze finally landing on the Abnegation girl. I watch as she pulls up her sleeves, revealing some of her pale flesh.

"Ooh. _Scandalous! _A Stiff flashin' some skin!" I call out, earning laughs that pleasantly fill my ears. She glares at me, but I give her a shrug and look of innocence before she lets her sleeves fall again.

I pad over to where a Dauntless leader stands on a ledge overlooking a gaping hole. He is calling at the others to gather where he stands. Murmurs spread within the crowd, and the leader looks agitated with how we're acting. Molly nudges my shoulder, earning a short glare from myself, but I say nothing. "Alright! Listen up! I am Max, one of the leaders of your new faction!" He is older than the rest, dark skin, graying hair. He paces on the ledge before continuing on with his little speech. "To enter the compound, you must jump into this pit. Transfer initiates get the first go," he ends, folding his arms together, standing firmly in place now.

An Erudite girl pipes up, "We have to _jump down there?_"

I almost want to slap her. Is it really that shocking? If we're going to be in Dauntless, we have to be brave and courageous. If she chose it, then why question something like that? It's obvious we're going to do stuff that we're not comfortable with. "Yes," replies Max in amusement, a small smile on his face. The girl opens her mouth, but says nothing more.

"So. Who will be the first to jump?"

The crowd before us shifts to the side, so one of us initiates will go first. When no one moves, I just pick at my fingers and shuffle my feet. I wasn't going to be first. The Stiff pushes past me, hopping up onto the ledge without much ease. I stare at her back hard in disbelief. She is fumbling with her shirt, to remove it. I lean forward slightly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She glances over her shoulder at me and throws the shirt at me. It hits me in the chest, but it doesn't phase me at all.

What does she have to prove? She wouldn't make it even if she tried.

I stare at her and catcalls and shouts go up around me.

We wait for her to move, jump. And she does, eventually. I decide I will be second to jump, and pad hastily towards the ledge, although I know no one else is really willing to jump. I look down the hole, but I see nothing but a dark pit. Without much hesitation, I spring into the gaping maw, and am instantly swallowed whole. The fall seems long, but I know it isn't. As soon as I connect with the thing keeping me from dying, the breath is knocked out of me and my back stings from the impact. I bounce upwards once, but it is peaceful after that. The net shifts as soon as I get comfortable, and a man not much older than me reaches out with a hand.

I take it and he tugs on my hand, pulling me out of the net for the next victim to fall. I land on my feet with ease, our gaze meeting. His eyes are cold, but I return the same look, not afraid of him. "Your name?"

"Peter."

He cranes his neck to some other Dauntless, his mouth opening, "Peter! Second jumper!" He then returns to me, that calculating look still in his blue optics, almost judging. "Welcome to Dauntless," he says roughly, pointing with his thumb to the Stiff that jumped before me. "Stand with Tris." The girl looks at me in disgust when she begins rubbing her arm as if she's nervous. "Just so you know, I won't be beaten by a Stiff," I mutter bitterly in her direction, as I plant myself beside her so that my arms touch her shoulders. I do it to make her uncomfortable. The Abnegation were always weird about being touched, or looking in mirrors. They were supposed to be selfless, but did it have to go that far?

She shudders and steps hesitantly away, but I do nothing.

As we wait for more initiates to join us, we exchange looks of intensifying dislike but remain quiet. Christina is the next to appear and the look she gives me when she reaches us isn't a pretty one. "What is wrong with you." She hisses at me, shoving my shoulder as she pads to Tris. They speak to each other in mumbles and I am left alone to look around the "building". It was more like rock; a cave of sorts. It was dark aside from the red lighting that came from cracks in the ceiling.

When everyone has jumped, two people stand before our one group. "Dauntless-born, come with me." A woman with long brown hair orders them, not waiting as she pivots on her heel and walks off. Half the group follows suit behind her, spouting laughs and punching each other harmlessly. "For the next few weeks, I am to be your instructor." He says. "My name is Four."

"Before we start, I will show you around the compound," he states, "We'll be going to the Pit fir-"

"The Pit? What a clever name," Christina comments, snickering as though it's funny. I roll my eyes at her and her stupidity. Four leans in close to her, his voice almost inaudible, but it remains harsh. "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction."

He stands up straight, acting as if nothing happened and continues on his merry way. He pushes double doors open to reveal a large cavern, with narrow passageways and low, orange lighting. It makes sense why they call it the Pit now. There are people causing commotions, fighting, dancing around like they have nothing better to do. They wear black clothing, some dark red. It wouldn't take too long to adjust to their color scheme. After all, Candor is black and white.

Four ushers us along, telling us about a chasm that runs alongside the right of the Pit. When he stops, the rest of us do as well, our eyes scanning the mini canyon. At one side, the water ran calm, but changes to a white foam that battles against the sharp rocks underneath. My eyes lift to Four as he opens his mouth. "The chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. You have been warned."

Jumping down there is just a death sentence.

Tris and Christina are whispering something to each other, two small grins on their lips. I let out a quiet snort, which earns me a glare from Christina, but the Stiff just looks away to stare down at the chasm. "Follow me!" Our group shuffles along after Four and I am eager to see what is next. A cafeteria of sorts is the next location. When we arrive, Dauntless shout and cheer for us, some stomping their feet or raising their glasses. A grin appears on my lips as the Dauntless continue to cheer, although it does die down eventually. I head over to a table with Drew and Molly, feeling a pit in my stomach. It grumbles and I quickly cover it with my hand to avoid any looks.

Guess I was hungry.

As soon as I sit, I grab food and begin to eat. It's good, but it is food. And food is always good. A man enters the room and captures my attention. Most of his face is covered with silver piercings and his dark hair is long and greasy. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, but he walks past our table to sit with Four, Tris and Christina.

* * *

After dinner, Four is gone, but the man who sat with him is taking us through long, narrow passageways. I have no idea where we're going, but I decide not to say anything, since no one else begins to talk. He stops abruptly in front of a large wooden door and turns to face us. The lighting in the hallway gives him an eerie look, especially with his inhospitable gaze.

"I am Eric, one of the five leaders of Dauntless. I will be overseeing your training. I volunteered to evaluate because we take the initiation process very seriously," he explains, giving us a bone chilling smile. The guy sure is creepy.

"Ground rules. You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training is from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. There will also be time off between the initiation stages." It was pleasant that they allowed us to what we wanted after six. It was a nice little add-on. I might get a tattoo, seeing how many others have them. It obviously wasn't something that was strange to the Dauntless.

"You will be sleeping in here for the next few weeks," Eric pauses to pick at his cuticles, shrugging his shoulders stiffly. "In the first stage of the initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born separate. However, this doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates-"

A girl to my left cries out, interrupting him. "_Rankings? _Why are we ranked?"

Eric gives a malicious smile.

"Your rankings serve two purposes. The first is for the kinds of jobs you are allowed to have if you make it through. The second is that only the top ten initiates are made members." My mouth almost hangs open, but I stop myself to avoid looking surprised. Everyone else stares at Eric in what seems to be disbelief. I instead give him a hard stare before breaking it off to stare at the wall near his head. "At the end of the first stage, four initiates are cut. After the second, the remainder will be cut as well."

It was highly unlikely most of the transfers here would make it to Dauntless. The Dauntless-born already have an advantage over us, knowing how to do the things we don't. I clench my fists and turn my head to look at Tris, and suddenly I realize how small she is. I tower over her, her petite form just willing to be crushed.

"What do we do if we're cut?" I blurt out suddenly, returning my gaze to Eric.

"Leave Dauntless, and join the factionless," he answers indifferently. The girl beside me cries out again, and breaks into sobs. No way in hell she's getting through. Especially if she's going to spend her time crying her eyes out instead of training. I roll my eyes in annoyance at the girl who is shaking with sobs.

"That's not fair!" Molly shouts out from in front of me, standing close to Drew, their shoulders brushing. Her broad shoulders could compete with Drew's, even though he was smaller than her by a few inches. "If we had known-"

"You would have chosen differently? In that case, you can leave now. If you really are one of us, it doesn't matter if you fail. Otherwise, you're a coward," Eric states coldly in her direction, turning away. He pushes the door to the dormitory open, allowing us to enter.

"You chose Dauntless. Now we get to choose you."

* * *

**a/n: I will be updating on Mondays and Thursdays. (I changed it lol) Thanks for reading.**


	2. 2 PETER

**a/n: Thanks for the follows and the favorite! 8) Don't hesitate to review  
Anyway, I do not own the book. Mrs. Roth, you burn my soul~**

* * *

**PETER**

* * *

From the lack of sleep, only motivation gets me up for the day. With that Al kid crying through the night, I couldn't shut my eyes and actually get some rest. What was up with the crying? That girl yesterday, and now him throughout the night. It was getting on my nerves, yet I didn't show that I cared or was angered by it. The others still lay, resting peacefully in their cots.

I grumble to myself before standing to change. As soon as I start to, I hear a barely audible cough behind me and I see Tris sitting up, looking directly at me. I pull the dark-colored pants up to my hips, returning her glossy stare. "Like what you see, Stiff?" I ask jokingly, but my voice is on edge and has a harsh tone to it. I change my t-shirt that hugs my body even though it's a size too big. She snorts in response, but opens her mouth to speak. "Oh, yes, _Peter,_" she retorts in a mock desperate-sounding voice, rolling her blue eyes at me.

"Whatever," I mutter bitterly to myself, plopping back down on my cot, my back facing her so I don't have to look at her. "Why are you up early anyway?" I question out loud, glancing over my shoulder to look at her. "_You_ woke me up." She snaps back with ease, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Her demeanor has changed since last night, and it startles and confuses me. She doesn't want to be a Stiff anymore, yet the nickname would not cease no matter how hard she tried to lose it. "Now, I-I'm getting dressed. Turn away," her voice starts soft and hesitant but returns to the one she had used moments before. I hold my hands up and crane my neck to watch the wall.

A loud bell sounds and Four bursts into our dorm, his eyes scanning the crowd of kids still waking up from the piercing alarm. His gaze stops on me, but soon goes to Tris and remains there for a few seconds longer than when he looked at me.

Weird.

"It's almost time, and Eric will not be happy if we're all late," he says, eyeing both Tris and I before turning away to walk out the large wooden door.

* * *

Four forces a gun into my hands, already loaded and ready to be used. I open my mouth to speak, but instead it transforms into a yawn.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," says Four. "Therefore each stage is intended to prepare you a different way. The first stage is essentially physically; the second primarily, emotional; the third, essentially mental."

"But what..." I yawn and it interrupts my words. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

Four gives me a glare before he flips the gun in his hand. Suddenly, the barrel of the gun is pressed against my forehead, the metal cool against my skin. I hear a click as he puts a bullet into the chamber. My mouth is slightly ajar as I stand there frozen in place. "Wake. Up, Candor," he snaps at me, removing the gun from my forehead. I can see Tris out of the corner of my eye, smiling and chuckling at me in all my idiocy.

As soon as the threat is gone, my gaze hardens as I glare at him. I stop myself from snapping back at him, like any Candor would. But I'm not Christina. I can feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "And to answer your question.. You are less likely to soil your pants and cry for mommy if you know how to defend yourself. Besides, you may need this information later in stage one," he continues, padding down to the last target. He stands still, feet apart, holding the gun in both hands. He fires and shoots right through the middle of the target. The bang is so loud, I have to cover my ears. Even after the fire is shot, my ears still ring.

He doesn't really explain how to aim, so I just pick a spot - which is next to Tris - and point my gun in the direction of the bullseye. The trigger is tempting to pull with my index. I press it and the bullet shoots out with a piercing sound, more powerful up close than where Four stood. As the ringing in my ears ceases, I gaze at the target and grin at the mark left in it. I missed the center, but I still hit it. I shoot a few more times, only missing once, but the rest hit, leaving fresh bullet marks in the wood.

The act of firing a gun is invigorating, but I don't continue after those few shots. The kickback isn't easy on my arm, and it feels sore to move or feel. I lower the weapon, my arm relaxing as it's lowered to my side.

I glance to my left to see the Stiff missing countless times in a row. It's like she wasn't even trying. Only when the Erudite next to her speaks, does she actually try. "Come on, Stiff. Can't handle a simple task?" I ask with indifference, rolling my eyes at her. She slowly turns her head as she glares at me with those gray-blue optics.

"Shut up, Peter."

To prove me wrong, she shoots and hits, as if it were suddenly easy for her now. I give her a look of disbelief, but it fades from my eyes as soon as she stares back at me, a smirk on her lips. "Can't do a simple task, can I?" Tris counters, the smirk fading to be replaced with a small smile. I am confused as to why she smiles at me, but it's already gone when I blink again. She turns away to continue shooting, but I watch. It takes her five more shots to hit the middle of the target. I nod at her approvingly, and the light in her eyes dance. All too quickly, she is talking to Christina, Al and the Erudite boy who confronted her. I set the gun down and cross my arms, my eyes looking away.

Fours calls to us to follow him to have a lunch break, and I proceed behind him with Molly and Drew.

* * *

Lunch awaits us in the dining hall, already filled with other Dauntless who are happily chatting and eating. The cafeteria is extremely noisy compared to what I was used to back in Candor. The factions are so different compared to one another. Four leaves us to sit with people that look his age, leaving us to find our own tables. There are only a few that remain empty and open, beckoning to us to sit and eat. I wasn't exactly hungry when I walked in, but now that I see the food sitting on the benches, it's like I suddenly was.

I pad to a table, not realizing that the Stiff and her groupies were directly behind us. We end up sitting together in silence, Christina sending a few death glares in Molly, Drew and I's directions, Al picking at his plate and Tris just sitting there looking bored out of her mind.

"We're gonna go sit somewhere else, Peter. You wanna come?" Drew asks under his breath to me, giving sideways stares at the three that sit across from us. "Nah, I'm good."

Tris raises an eyebrow at me, but remains quiet as she stabs a piece of salad on her plate. Drew and Molly leave, whispering to each other, probably about me. I don't really care though, and I don't really want to deal with them anyway. "Aren't you going with your minions?" Christina snaps in my direction, not lifting her eyes from her plate which is still filled with food. "No. They annoy me sometimes," I reply nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. She doesn't press any further, which I'm glad with. I eat some of my sandwich when the others begin talking.

I don't join their conversation, but I listen in.

"You don't remember me, Al? Come _on. _We had math together," Christina accuses the larger boy through a mouthful of food. "We had math together just a few _days _ago. And I wasn't quiet either." I sigh into the heel of my hand. It was true. She was never silent. I was never quiet either, but I wasn't as loud as she was.

"I slept through math most of the time. It _was _first hour."

"I wouldn't remember you if we had classes together. All Abnegation look the same. You might have been one of them. But, you're Dauntless now," says Christina bluntly. It is a very Candor trait: blunt honesty. Tris stares at her. "Am I being rude? It's just how I was raised. My mom told me that politeness is deception in a pretty package."

"I think that's why our factions don't usually associate with each other," the Stiff replies with a short laugh. I can understand where she's coming from. My parents strongly dislike Amity, always saying they were a problem with all their kindness crap. In all honesty, I don't like them either, the pansies. The only true factions are Candor and Dauntless, but I would never say that. Dauntless never seemed to have a problem with any of the other factions, and they're so strong compared to them. The faction had always had an effect on me, beckoning me to join. I wonder if my parents would approve of my choice. They will most likely come on Visiting Day, so when the time comes..

"Mind if I sit here?" That same Erudite boy asks, tapping the table with his finger. "What, you don't want to sit with your Erudite buddies, Will?" Christina says. raising an eyebrow at the newly named initiate. "They aren't my buddies. Edward and Myra are dating, and I'd rather not be a third wheel to them."

He takes a seat next to me, finally realizing I'm here. "What is _he _doing here?"

"Ah, very welcoming, Will," I reply sarcastically, glaring at him. I have more to say, but I'm cut off by Christina. "Hey, look, if you're going to be an asshole. Leave," she says plainly. "He's just... _Here. _I don't know, what do you want me to say?"

I notice Tris staring at something behind me and I glance over my shoulder at Edward and Myra kissing. It doesn't bother me at all, but it apparently phases her because she quickly looks away. She sucks her breath in and her eyebrows furrow. "Do they have to be so public?"

"She just kissed him," Al says with a frown. "It's not like they're stripping naked."

"A kiss is not something you do in public," Tris says firmly. Al, Will and Christina give her a knowing smile. I just grin at her, shaking my head softly. "What?"

"You're Abnegation is showing," I say, leaning forward as I rest my chin on the palms of my hands. "Yeah, all of us are all right with a little public affection. Like Al said, they aren't dancing around naked."

They laugh with each other, but I remain quiet. I feel distant from them, like I really don't belong there. A figure appears at my end, their shadow looming on the table. "Peter, come with me please." A familiar voice says roughly and I look up to see Eric. What does he want from me? Tris gives me a hard stare like I'm planning something evil with him. I shrug it off.

I stand and follow him through one of the narrow passageways of the cavern. "What is this about?" I ask curiously, easily keeping up with him. He stops suddenly and I nearly crash into him, but I avoid doing so by slamming myself into the wall next to me. "I need you to keep an eye on the Stiff."

The Stiff? Why?

"What? Why?"

"I think she might be Divergent. And I need to know if she is or not. You seem pretty trustworthy, so I thought I would ask you. Is there a problem?" Eric says with a bit of malice laced through his tone. All of these things coming at me at once is hard to understand at first. Divergent? Trust? But why me? I shake my head to reply to his question. "Good. Don't like her. The Divergent are dangerous." He says almost inaudibly before walking off, leaving me there stunned.

Why would he need to know if Tris was Divergent or not?


	3. 3 PETER

**a/n: Wowow I'm surprised I'm actually keeping this story going so far. x) So many favorites and follows, but no reviews? I would like some. xD Please review~  
Veronica Roth is the gorgeous author of _Divergent _and it does not belong to me in any way.**

* * *

**PETER**

* * *

As soon as I step in the door to the lunch room, Four calls out to us and I have to jog to catch up to them. I pad beside Drew and Molly, keeping my eyes trained on the back of Four's head so they don't wander over to Tris. All I see when I do look at her is "Stiff, Abnegation, Divergent". Will, Christina and Al talk to her, laughing as they follow closely on Four's heels. Al is walking uncomfortably to the Stiff, but she doesn't seem to be bothered by it. I shrug it off as we enter through a large entrance way to what looks like a training room.

The room is huge, not as large as the Pit, but still big in comparison. The floors are wood, but cracked from use. On a chalkboard, our names are written out in alphabetical order. Punching bags are lined up, hanging from the ceiling, waiting to be punched.

I stare at the bags longingly. I've been waiting to punch something since the first day.

"We will go over a few techniques today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," Four says, pausing to scan the crowd. "So, I recommend you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." What he says is true. I have confidence in myself. In school, I was a fast learner anyway, so it wouldn't be hard to learn all these moves and techniques.

Four shows us a few moves before letting us do what we want. I nearly grunt in relief, but hold it back by clearing my throat. The punching bags are beckoning me over to them. I walk rather hastily to them, and get into a ready stance. I throw my clenched fists at the bags, and the soft thuds fill my ears, giving me more motivation to attack.

I barely notice Four standing on the other side of the bag before he clears his throat. I stop suddenly, and give him a hard stare, which he gives in return.

"Watch your form when you punch. You're extremely stiff in your lower body. Keep your legs bent," he advises, walking off to the next person without giving me a second glance. Like I need advice from him. I roll my eyes when he far enough away that he doesn't see me doing it. I visualize the punching bag as Four and hit as hard as I can, knocking the bag back far. **  
**

I glance over to the Stiff, who is casually hitting the punching bag in front of her without much force. She needs to keep her body steady so she won't get knocked over. I stand in place, wanting to move to her, but telling myself that I can't.

Eric would go belligerent.

I release an irritated breath before resuming my practice.

* * *

It is the day of the fights. The anticipation and impatience building in me is so powerful. Who will I be paired with today? I hope the Stiff, so I can beat her up and prove that I'm not one of them. Or with her.

I am already dressed and ready when Four steps in to the dorm, his judging eyes scanning the crowd as usual. Maybe he's deciding who to pair up with who. I grin in elation, almost releasing a short laugh. "Alright, let's go." We follow him to the training room, and a large steel-gray platform is in the middle of the area, with stairs leading up to it. It almost feels surreal.

The energy of fighting one another.

On the chalkboard are names written next to each other. The first two names are Al and Will, followed by Christina and Molly. A smile lights up my face. I suddenly feel an evil sort of joy. Christina is in a world of pain when Molly comes face to face with her. I see Christina standing beside Tris, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They are looking in my direction, obviously talking about Drew, Molly and me. I sigh and turn away to gaze at the platform.

Next to the Stiff's name is a blank space. She lucked out.

Up first, are Al and Will. Al has always been known as kind, so I can see it as being hard for him to actually hit Will in his Erudite face. The kid towers over him too, but is slow. Al takes the first hit, and Will dodges on a whim, barely escaping a threatening blow to the side of his head. I can just imagine the look on Al's face. A look of sorrow or apology. He needs to get over his worries and just do what he can do. Will is weak compared to Al, especially with such a size difference. Will, however, is lighter on his feet and can move quickly to dodge those slow punches Al throws in his direction.

Will throws a hasty punch at Al's chest, and hits, but it looks like it doesn't even phase the Giant. Will attempts something else. He swerves around the Giant and kicks him in the back. Al turns, and the way he stands reminds me of a bear. Al hits multiple times, and all but one misses. The one hit almost looks like it could've knocked Will out, but it doesn't. The punches are powerful, but with Will's speed, he couldn't hit another unless he grabbed him. He glances over at Eric and Four, but the two just watch the battle go on, not even looking at Will. "Do I really have to knock him out?" asks Al to Eric, his fists still high to protect himself. "I mean, we're from the same faction.. What's the point?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter." Eric replies. "Just get on with it."

"According to the Dauntless rules, one of you could concede." Eric sends a dirty look to Four. "According to the _old _rules. In the new rules, no one concedes." Four returns the look with one of dark blue judgement. I wouldn't want to be looked at like that. It sends a shiver down my spine. "A brave man recognizes the strength of others."

"A brave man never surrenders."

The two are complete opposites. Four, as unlikable as he is, is the better version of the Dauntless. He is honorable, while Eric stands ruthless. Eric still has the authority over Four, even being the youngest leader.

Al turns to Will again, who looks determined, and he lets out a loud sigh. Will grins at Al, who reaches forward and grabs him by the arm. With one final throw of his fist, the Giant hits Will square in the jaw and the Erudite crumples to the floor like a pile of clothes. Al crouches down beside Will, and taps his face to make sure he's okay. Will blinks at him, clearly dazed by the punch.

"Get him out of here," Eric states indifferently, and Four turns to circle Al's name with his marker. The Giant leaves the platform to join Christina and Tris, a look of guilt on his face. Tris turns to comfort him and that's when I look away.

Molly and Christina are next.

"Pound her into the ground," I mutter bitterly to Molly, who nods in reply. She walks to the platform, her broad shoulders swaying the way she walks. She must know she isn't pretty, although the looks Drew gives her. I cast a sideways glance to the red-head beside me and I crinkle my nose. Gross.

Christina pads over to the platform, obviously hesitant to join Molly who stands tall on concrete stage. When she climbs up, Molly bends her knees and raises her fists, an emotionless look on her face. She's ready to fight the darker-skinned girl. I wish I was up there. The comments we would send each other. The image of me hitting her and her on the ground surrendering flashes in my mind. Sweet victory.

Four is the one who takes Will, lifting him up slightly to help him stumble out the door. With just Eric as the chaperon, it makes me a bit nervous. He could do practically anything and get away with it. But when Christina raises her hands to protect her face, the room quiets down.

The fight begins.

Molly is quick to start, throwing her fists and kicking her feet up rather quickly. Christina dodges, but only narrowly. The former Candor lifts her foot to kick Molly, but she is too slow to react quickly enough. She gets hit by the kick and grits her teeth, looking menacing and ready to growl like an animal.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the Giant and the Stiff standing side by side.

I continue to watch the match, pushing the two out of my mind.

Molly unexpectedly dives at Christina, hands outstretched to grab her midsection. With success, she knocks Christina to the ground and pins her down with ease. Molly throws her fists at Christina, hitting her multiple times, blood beginning to show from the side of her head. I'm surprised she hasn't been knocked out yet. Christina finally manages to punch Molly, knocking her off balance, allowing her freedom.

She crawls to the far end of the platform, clutching the side of her face with her free hand, blood dripping to the floor of the stage. It's obvious that she's crying, by the way her shoulders shake and the loud breaths she lets out.

Molly kicks her, sending her sprawling on her side. I see Al pull Tris to his side and I glare in their direction. Christina gets what she deserves.

"Stop!" Christina wails, her face dripping with blood and tears. "Please, stop! I'm done..."

Molly grins, hopping down when Eric walks over to Christina, his face shadowed by the lighting of the room. He stands over her, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry, what? You're done?" he asks quietly, staring at her with a hard gaze. She pinches her nose to prevent it from bleeding and nods. "Get up." His voice is almost inaudible, and he grabs Christina's arm and pulls her to her feet.

She is then dragged behind him, stumbling along as we follow closely behind. I already know he's going to do something bad. We make our way to the chasm, the narrow bridge just waiting for its next victim.

Eric brings her to the bridge and tells us to stop just before it. His grip on her is still tight, but he looks like he would throw her over the edge.

And that's exactly what he does. Eric suddenly drops her on the side, and just in time, she grabs the pathway to prevent her from falling. "If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you cannot, I will not allow you to continue initiation." And what he means by that, is that she will fall to her death. It's either show her bravery, die or become factionless. The calm water flows to a rushing death trap, white foams splashing on the walls of the mini canyon.

Christina shows signs of struggling, but she's hanging on for the most part. After about two minutes, her arms begin shaking slightly, her face showing her pain. Al whispers to her. "You can do it." The water hits her back and hands, making the ledge slippery for her hands. I feel something touch my arm and I see Tris's hand wrapped around it. She watches Christina with worry in her eyes, not even noticing she's touching someone she greatly despises.

I do nothing to break her grip. She steps closer to me, whispering along with Al. "Only two minutes, Christina." I know Christina can't hear her over the water, but she doesn't stop, continuing her praise. The water hits the rock walls, splashing onto Christina's back again, causing her to slip, her fingertips keeping her from falling to her death.

Their cheers grow louder. "Grab the ledge, Christina!" "You can do it!"

"One more minute." They say simultaneously, sending each other glances.

Tris's hand squeezes my arm, but I remain quiet, my arms crossing over my chest.

Eric sends the Stiff and the Giant hard glares, but they ignore him like he isn't there. Al continually checks his watch to see how much longer she has to hold. "She's done! She's done five minutes!" Al almost yells at Eric, his face covered in worry.

The Dauntless leader takes his time to look at his watch, and when it finally comes up to his face, he stares at it for a few seconds. "Alright. She can come up." Al practically lunges forward to help her, and Eric steps forward. "No, she can do it herself."

"No. She did what you said. She's not a coward. She did what you said." Al is so large that he can pull her up with ease, but the Stiff rushes forward to help, her small size not helping much. Yet, with each other's help, they pull Christina up, who is panting. Her face is red and tear-stained and the blood is now dry on her face. She is shaking. Her eyes glance to the chasm before looking away.

I almost feel bad for her.


	4. 4 PETER

**a/n: HEY REVIEWS. 8D Sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever, but SCHOOL. Do I have to explain further? Oh, and I think I'm getting sick as well. YAY  
DISCLAIMER: Veronica Roth owns _Divergent._  
**

**PETER**

* * *

I sneak back to the dormitory, breathing heavily through my nose, a paint can in hand. I honestly don't hate Tris, but I would have to act like it as if I really did. And if it is what Eric wants me to do, I can't deny him. He is one of the Dauntless leaders after all. Her bed is in front of me, just waiting to be spray-painted. I am doubtful. The thought of everyone coming back to see me like this brings me back to reality. I spray the bed sheets with the red paint. The dye contrasts against the pure white fabric. The word "STIFF" is in bold letters, already beginning to dry against the dry cold air. I flip the sheet over so she won't notice it when she walks in.

Tris, Will and Al are with Christina, and everyone else is at dinner, so I have my time to do the deed. My stomach grumbles at me, but I ignore it before proceeding to leave the room. I throw the can into the chasm to rid the evidence. I proceed to the cafeteria, the Stiff on my mind.

* * *

The next round of fights are today.

Tris notices the words written on her bed sheets and she glares in my direction, but I try to look innocent and pretend to fluff my pillow. On the inside I feel bad, but I can't show it. "Nice decorations," I say, my eyes motioning to the red letters. Her glare hardens, but I just smile. "Did I do something to you I'm unaware of, Peter?" She demands, yanking the sheets from her bed. "I don't know what you're referring to," I reply lightly, and continue to fluff the pillow. I glare at Al as he stoops down to help her out, but say nothing else.

Eric would begin to suspect something. Besides, it's not like the Stiff likes me much anyway; she _hates _me. Although, she did grab my arm yesterday and didn't pull away. And that was only when she went to pull Christina up.

I wonder what she thinks of me.

Girls are confusing.

Four enters the room, and it's like it is every morning. We follow, close on his heels, to the training room. Drew and Molly are directly behind me, like little puppies that are lost. It's almost like I can feel them breathing down my neck.

As we enter the room, most of us look to the chalk board. My eyes widen slightly at the two names written next to each other.

My own and Tris's. An almost evil-like grin appears on my lips as I gaze over at her, while she looks frightened. The grin disappears, but I remain serious. The first to fight, however, are Molly and Edward. Edward is much faster than Molly, so she is bound to lose to him. As the fight goes on, I keep glancing over at Tris, and I wonder how she feels. Probably nervous. I am much taller than her, but not too much to be slow. I think to myself, but the fight finishes with Molly standing up, almost stumbling because of Edward. I glare at him, feeling pressure to be better than him.

"Alright. Peter and Tris, get up there," Four tells us, motioning to the platform with his hand. He looks less threatening today, but his blue eyes are still cold and calculating, and always on the Stiff. I roll my eyes, but not in his direction. She knows the power I possess. They all saw me yesterday with Drew. His face is more black and blue than flesh-toned, and he looks sad almost. I don't feel bad for him, or Christina. Her face is bruised as well.

The look on her face makes her look like she'll cry, or throw up. I snicker, and smile in her direction. "You okay there, Stiff?" I ask. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." I continue.

Eric stares at us, waiting. I ready myself while she continues to stand there.

"Come on," I say. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging." I already see the move before it comes. Before her foot can connect with my side, I grab it quickly and pull on it so she falls to the ground. She yanks her foot away and scrambles up to stand, so that I won't be able to kick her.

"Stop playing with her," Eric snaps harshly. "I don't have all day."

The almost playful look on my face disappears, and I launch my fist at her. I feel flesh connect with flesh, and instantly, I feel a weight on my chest. I ignore it and notice that I hit her in the jaw. She looks dazed, so I stay still for a second, ready to move if necessary. She moves to the side to try and get away, but I dart forward and raise my foot to kick her in the stomach. She is gasping for breath at this point.

The weight in my chest pushes down harder and it's hard to ignore.

I grab a fistful of her hair and punch her square in the face, feeling blood touch my fist. I recoil, but only for a moment. Her hands are slapping my arms, but to no avail. I punch her again, this time in the ribs. It's hard to breathe now. I am panting and I don't know why.

I shove her down to the floor, to try and catch my breath. She is panting too, her back rising and falling.

I circle her, and I throw my foot up. It hits her side, and suddenly she is up on her feet. Her eyes are clouded, but she throws a punch at me. It hits, but I barely react to it, only grunting in annoyance. I hit her ear with the palm of my hand, laughing only because of he adrenaline coursing through my body. She looks terrible, all bloody and most likely bruised under her tight clothes. I hear the doors open behind me, and I glance over my shoulder to see Four leave.

I shrug and ready myself again, ready to strike.

She collapses to the floor, and I resist the urge to help her and instead kick her in the side again. She releases a blood-curdling scream in response before becoming silent. I knocked her out. I step back, breathing hard. Christina pushes past me to reach her, yelling at me, but her voice is distant. I hop down from the platform and walk away.

* * *

I put her in the hospital.

The weight in my chest is gone now. It disappeared as I left the room. No one spoke to me as I left, but I did see Eric stare my way when I escaped. He probably suspects something now. I sit on my cot, my eyes closed as I think to myself. I hold my head in my hands, my breath calm and quiet. I want to see her, but I know Christina and Al will probably be there.

She probably hates me even more now.

What have I even gathered from beating her up? Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Absolutely nothing. I don't understand why Eric assigned this "job" to me. Why me out of everyone? The questions keep popping up in my head, and now I want to scream.

Instead I stand to punch the wall closest to me, and continue to until my knuckles ache. I stare at them, noting the blood covering my fingers now. I don't react. I only sigh and exit the dorm to make my way to the hospital. The hallways are nearly silent, and my foot steps echo along the walls. I hear the distant sound of the chasm's running water. I imagine Christina dangling from the edge again, but her face is replaced with Tris's. I shake the thought from my mind. I turn a corner and see Christina and Al, who only glare at me as I attempt to walk past them. The Giant stops me with his huge body, blocking my path.

"You aren't going to 'beat me up' are you?" I ask sarcastically, giving them both looks.

"You are an asshole, Peter. I hope you know that," Christina nearly yells at me, her eyes are cold as they glare at me. I simply shrug my shoulders. "Same to you, Christina," I retort maliciously, shoving past Al who allows me passage. They begin talking as soon as they think I'm out of ear's reach, but I can hear them clearly.

I push away their harsh words, not affected by them.

I enter the hospital to see Tris looking miserable in her cot, her face covered with a bandage. She glares at me before turning her head away. I gaze at her almost longingly, but I just pivot away to find the woman in charge. She wraps my still bleeding hands and tells me to wait by the Stiff. The room is silent, aside from the constant ticking of the clock. I break the silence.

"Sorry."

"What?" She snaps, her eyes filled with fury. "I'm sorry?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares at me judgingly. "I have to look good to be top ranked. And besides, I have to, because of Eric.." I mumble the last words, running my fingers along my knuckles. They sting, but I keep my face from showing the pain. "And that's why you hate me- Wait. What about Eric?"

I am hesitant to tell her. I shouldn't even be talking to her in the first place. I open my mouth, but no words leave. I shut it again as the nurse enters the room again, her hand holding a small vial. "Here. Take some of this, and you won't feel any pain." She explains, pushing the glass into my hand. I take a sip before handing it back to her. She throws it away and leaves the room again, leaving the two of us alone yet again.

"Eric wants me to watch you." I say outright, being honest, much like a Candor would. Well, I was Candor.

"Why?" She asks in a slightly scared tone as she sits up more to meet my eyes. Her eyes are a gorgeous pale blue, almost gray. She waits for me to answer her, but I know I can't say anything. "I can't tell you." I say, biting my lip. She looks like she's about to snap back at me, but I interrupt her before she can say anything.

"Meet me at the chasm tomorrow at lunch."

Before she can respond, I exit the hospital, the weight in my chest back again.

* * *

**a/n: This chapter is a little short, but I couldn't really work with it. Hope you don't mind. Review please!**


	5. 5 PETER

**a/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSS YAY. That last one made me feel all warm inside! Thank you! 8) Oh and Peter is getting with Tris, whoever asked in that one review~ Never Peter and Four. nooo  
disclaimer: I don't own _Divergent, _thanks.**

* * *

**PETER**

* * *

I'm nervous and I don't really know why. Tris isn't at all threatening and she's a Stiff. Yet there's something about her that just makes her different from everyone else. It just leaves me confused.

Maybe she is Divergent like Eric said.

Could she really be though? It seems highly unlikely. All people who are found out are usually killed on the spot. Perhaps there are more Divergents around than we know. They probably reside with the factionless to hide their true identity. I look at my hands and clench them into fists. When I took the simulation, my tests came up as Candor. Yet, I chose Dauntless. Could I possibly be Divergent too? I mean, I do lie all the time, so maybe I'm not really a Candor. But I am blunt, like Christina.

I want to punch a wall again, but my knuckles still hurt from yesterday. I stare impatiently at the chasm, waiting. The Stiff is supposed to be here by now. I don't have a watch, so I can't check the time. I understand that she's injured, but I'm sure to hide her pain she would just get over here. I grunt as I lean against the wall.

"Peter?" A familiar voice calls out cautiously and from behind the corner, Tris appears, hobbling along and clutching her side. "I wasn't going to let you keep me in the hospital, ass," she says proud, to which I reply with a snort. "You're really hiding your pain. What are Al or Four going to say? 'Oh, my precious Stiff!'"

She glares at me but says nothing further. It is silent with the exception of the chasm's gushing waters smashing against the rocky walls. Every once in a while, the water sprays far enough to reach us. It is barely a mist when it hits us, but it obviously bothers her. We stand awkwardly close together, my arm only a few inches from hers. She clears her throat before beginning to speak. "So what was it about Eric that was so important?" She asks me, almost impatiently, sidestepping to look at me. Her face is badly bruised and I have to look away, feeling something tug at my chest.

"He.." My voice trails off before I can even say anything and I frown. I don't want to tell her, but I kind of have to. "He wants me to keep an eye on you."

Tris rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her flat chest. "Yes. I know that," she says, rubbing her sides uncomfortably. "I know.. He thinks that you're..." God damn. Why can I not tell her? She wouldn't be affected by it. Or would she? "He thinks you're hiding something. That you're Divergent." I manage to spill, glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one is around.

A flicker of fear runs through her eyes, but as fast it came, it's gone when I look back at her. She is Divergent. I'm not going to tell Eric. At least.. Maybe, not right away.

Does he even deserve to know? He's an egotistical ass who thinks he can boss everyone around.

"O-oh." Tris mumbles, playing with a piece of her hair. I step in front of her, my larger form towering over her. "You aren't Divergent, are you?"

I don't even know why I ask. I know she doesn't trust me. And even if she did, she wouldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth.

"No," she replies a little too quickly. "I'm not Divergent. I'm Dauntless. That's why I'm here." She adds, to cover my obvious suspicion. I raise an eyebrow, but say nothing more and just nod. "Alright." I know she's lying. I can see it in her eyes. She looks away from me, and touches the bruise on her face. She winces slightly. "Can you stop hovering over me?" She asks me, glancing back at me with clear disgust in her eyes.

I move away, feeling a bit hurt at the look in her optics. "How can someone who looks so nice, be so cruel?" Tris asks me, her gray-blue eyes gazing into my green ones.

"I don't know."

* * *

Two mornings later, I awake early, too early for the alarm to go off, or for the other initiates to even wake. I see Tris and her sleeping form in the darkness. She looks so peaceful. I look away and get up to get ready for the day ahead. I take a shower, and rub the soap over my body, feeling the tiniest bit sore. The others don't really provide a challenge for me, but I can't complain. I'm at the top of the list. However, there is one.

Edward.

I glare over at his body, his chest rising and falling slowly. So easily I could kill him now. I dress quickly, glancing at the clock every few seconds. It's almost eight, and Four isn't here yet. Everyone else is nearly awake now, aside from Tris. Her breathing is uneven, but only because of me. I sigh and look away, wanting Four to just get here.

The door slams open and Eric bursts through the doorway. "Everybody up!" His piercing voice roars, jolting us all awake. There are a few other Dauntless initiates there, along with Four who stands beside Eric, his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't speak, only stares, like he always does. Cold and calculating. Christina stands upright, only wearing a t-shirt that barely covers her. She folds her arms and stares at Eric, being bold.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?" Eric asks harshly, and she reacts by sitting up, fully clothed. I frown. Eric glances at me, and I shake my head. He frowns as well, but continues. "We're going on a field trip today. You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks." Without saying another word, he pivots around and walks off, leaving the other initiates and Four to follow him.

Considering I'm already ready I get up and go after them, just jogging along behind the Dauntless-born initiates. I can hear heavy footfalls behind me and I know it's the Stiff. She must still be hurt.

We pass through a narrow stairwell, away from the Pit and past a glass building. I arrive with the Dauntless-born, ready to jump on the train, but first a black pile of triggers and long barrels catch my eye. Eric points to them. "Grab a gun." He says indifferently, picking one up with ease. I follow after him, picking a gun up in my hand. It's light to me, and it's not too big.

I hop on the train, and see Tris running to catch up. Hesitantly, I hold out a hand for her. She takes it and I pull her up with ease. I see Christina behind her, glaring daggers at me, but I simply shrug innocently. "What was that for?" Tris asks through breaths of air, staring at me curiously. I shrug again, before grinning. "Just being nice."

Her eyes narrow and she moves away from me to stand closer to Al, Will and Christina. She stands particularly close to Al, and somehow it bothers me.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same," Four tells us, shifting his gun in his hand.

"Four and I will be the team captains," Eric continues on, glancing at Four. "Let's divide the transfers first."

I listen in on their conversation. I will probably be going to Eric's team, no doubt. "You pick first," Four says to Eric, who nods in return. "Edward." I am shocked. He wouldn't pick me first? We had made a deal together, and he just blows me off for someone who is slightly better than me. This makes my blood boil in anger. I glare at Edward, who looks content with himself.

Four's eyes scan the crowd before landing on Tris. "I'll take the Stiff," he says coolly. This also surprises me, but Four isn't stupid. I don't like him much, but he has that much to go off of.

Tris blushes, and I wonder why. I clench my hands around the handle of the gun, a sudden flare of anger running through my veins. I look outside the window to calm, but it doesn't help much. "Something like that." Four says suddenly, in Eric's direction. His comment brings me back to reality, and I see the Stiff looking slightly irritated.

I am suddenly feeling glad. Four obviously has interest in her, but she stays with Al a lot. I wonder.. I pinch my arm and wince at the slight burn in my arm before it disappears before I can react further.

"Peter." "Christina." "Molly." "Will." "Al." "Drew."

"Molly is the last one, so she's on my team," Eric says, turning to the Dauntless-born before choosing the rest. I look over at Tris, who catches my gaze. She is looking at me coldly, with her blue-gray eyes. I glance away quickly, noticing that Eric is about to hop off. I allow the others on my team to follow him, before glancing at Tris over my shoulder.

I turn away and jump off, gun armed with paintballs.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry, another short one! But, I'm waiting for the match between them. :3 And sorry for not updating lately. Muse yunno!**


End file.
